Exiled
by Tehdarkpyros
Summary: Quinn had once been on her way to being the Queen of her kingdom. There was an unfortunate attack and seizure by the rival kingdom of Balin. Daltonia and its royalty was no more. The royals of Balin had sentenced all the royals to be executed. Quinn managed to escape and go into hiding. It was said she'd died in battle. Now she's in the royal castle of Balin, looking for something.


Quinn snuck into the princess' room, pocketing a ring. She was hoping not to wake her, failing slightly. Rachel stirs awake and sees a shadow, "Who's there?" Quinn remained quiet, pocketing a few more things. She really needed some money. Rachel sat up and turned the light on, furrowing her brows at who she saw, "What are you doing here?"

Quinn froze for a moment, "Hi princess." She ran a hand through her short blonde hair, smiling slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel questions as she stands up from the bed.

"Borrowing some of your jewelry." Quinn stopped what she was doing, adjusting her belt. Rachel huffed and moved closer, "You have no authority to do that, now put everything back."

Quinn crossed her arms, "No. I need the money. I used the last of my family's reserves last week"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "That is not my problem, you need to work just like everyone else to earn that money - now put everything back before I call security."

Quinn frowned, "Go ahead. If I work I'll be found and executed. I stay I'm executed."

Rachel crossed her arms, glaring, "Well you should've thought about that before you decided to be a thief."

"It's not because I'm a thief, Princess," Quinn said quietly. She knew she'd never be recognized unless she made herself noticed.

"Then why else would you be executed, hm?" Rachel was truly curious. She didn't understand why a commoner would be executed for not being a thief.

"Daltonia." Quinn set the rings back on the vanity, wiping her eyes. Rachel watched her set the rings back then tilts her head, "Daltonia?"

"You don't remember. It's better off. I'll see myself to your executioner." Quinn walked to the door, singing the national anthem of Daltonia softly. She had once been a great princess of Daltonia. "You can't just leave me here with the doubt after you rudely enter my bedroom in the middle of the night and attempt to steal my belongings," Rachel huffed.

"I returned them. Have a good life Princess Rachel." Quinn opened the door and was immediately apprehended by guards. She hung her head, knowing they'd recognize her. Rachel furrowed her brows and stepped out, "Stop, no," waving the guards off for a moment, "first you tell me, then I'll decide what your fate is."

"After the war your father ordered all the royals of Daltonia to be executed, correct?" Quinn was dropping way too many hints. Why wouldn't the pieces go together for the princess? She watched as Rachel nodded slowly, "Yes, that's true."

"And you never found Princess Quinn?" Quinn stood her ground, her hands in her pockets.

"Well, no, people speculated she had -" Rachel's eyes widen suddenly, "you're her?"

Quinn nodded, "Gonna have me executed now? I obviously never died in battle."

Rachel furrowed her brows again and shook her head, "No..."

"Why not? Going to defy your father's orders?" Quinn gave a cheeky grin. Maybe she'd get out of this one alive. Stealing from the princess of Balin was death on the spot. As was being Princess Quinn… but she didn't need to think of that. "I rarely ever agree with my father and honestly the execution of your family seemed illogical to me," Rachel shrugged.

"We posed an issue for him. And frankly I'm going to die either way," Quinn said, playing with the knife in her belt. She wasn't going to use it of course. Not on the Princess. Not tonight.

Rachel frowned, "No one deserves to die by execution."

Quinn laughed, "You think so? Then why didn't you stop my family's execution?"

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms tighter, "I tried to but like I said my father rarely agrees with me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Quinn raises her voice so she's yelling, "Unexecuted royal of Daltonia outside Princess Rachel's room!" Quinn's grabbed by the guards again.

"You can't blame me for not having as much power as my father!" Rachel huffed and narrowed her eyes, "Stop doing that!"

"Why should I? I'm going to die of starvation or be executed," Quinn growled lowly, she'd rather be executed. At least it was quick and painless.

"I can make a deal with you," Rachel sighed. She didn't really know what to offer Quinn.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Shoot. I hear footsteps." Rachel groaned and took Quinn's hand, dragging her into the bedroom and closing the door. "You know it really seems like you want to be dead."

"It's an inevitability with my life now. I'm always living day to day. I can't work or I'll be caught and killed," Quinn said softly.

Rachel thought for a moment, biting her lip, "What if I give you the money to flee the country and start a new life?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's not worth it. The one I love's here."

"Take them with you," Rachel suggested.

"They don't know I love them. Our first meeting didn't go as planned," Quinn chuckled, even though there was nothing funny about it.

"Try again," Rachel shrugged.

"I can't," Quinn fought.

Rachel groaned, "Why not?"

"I'd be executed for that too," Quinn said, staring at the floor.

"Why would you be executed for that?" Rachel asked quizzically. She didn't know what was going on with this girl, but for some reason she wanted to find out.

"She'd have it done," Quinn bit her lip, kicking the floor lightly. Her boot left a small black mark.

"She?" Rachel said, her eyes widening.

Quinn nodded, "Didn't you know?"

Rachel shook her head, "No…" Quinn sighed, kissing Rachel's cheek and climbing out the window, dropping to the ground. Rachel quickly walked to the window and looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"To beg for bread." Quinn walked off.

Rachel leaned out of the window, looking down, "Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. I'm around quite often," Quinn said with a soft smile.

Rachel bit her lip in thought, "C-come back inside?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks, "Why? You'll have me executed."

"I won't have you executed," Rachel sighed.

"Why not? I've done so much to warrant it," Quinn narrowed her eyes at the window.

Rachel groaned, "I already told you I don't believe in execution, now come back inside."

"Why?" Quinn questioned again, stepping toward the window. She was testing the waters and they were somewhat warm.

"Just... just do it, please?"

Quinn sighed, climbing back in through the window, "What?"

"Stay here." Rachel left the room quickly and headed into the palace's kitchen, sneaking out as much food as she could before walking back to her room. Quinn stood, admiring Rachel's jewelry and living quarters, silently crying. Rachel closed the door behind her and set the tray of food down on the bed, "Here"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the princess, "And this is?"

"For you..." she nodded, "you can sneak in here to eat as long as you stop stealing my things."

"I don't need your pity." Quinn dropped her voice to a whisper, "If only you knew."

"Please take it..." Rachel looked down.

"Why? So you can continue to pity me?" Quinn took a step closer to Rachel a sad look on her lips.

"So you don't die of hunger..." The brunette continued to look down.

Quinn sighed, "Fine. Just tonight." She took a piece of bread and bit into it.

Rachel silently moved to the bed, sitting on it and keeping her gaze low - afraid anything she would say would offend Quinn. Quinn's shaggy blonde hair fell over her face as she slowly ate, "Don't need to be scared of me."

"Who said I was scared of you?"

"Your face says it all." Quinn slid a hunting knife out of her boot, carving the apple into the shape of a heart.

"I'm not scared of you..." Rachel shook her head slightly. She truly wasn't. She just didn't want to offend the blonde.

"You're scared of upsetting me. Causing me to lose it." Quinn smiled at her masterpiece, "I hope she likes it."

"I - or well, my family, has caused you enough pain and I don't want to add to the list." she frowned. "She must be a lucky girl."

"You add to the list without even knowing it. And she is. She gets anything she wants. Did you know she's being courted by Prince Finn?" Quinn bit her lip when she finished, fearing she gave away too much. That was more than enough for Rachel to put the pieces together, then she sighed, "I - I'm very aware of that, and I can assure you she doesn't want that, or the Prince."

"Well Princess I must be going now." She sets the apple heart on the tray and turned for the window.

"Where to?"

"Wherever I end up. I interrupted your slumber. My apologies." Quinn reached the window, starting her descent.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow night?"

"You want me to?" Quinn asked, shocked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes..."

Quinn smiled softly, "I'll be back."

The Princess smiled back, "I'll be waiting." Quinn dropped to the ground, making her way into the forest's edge to sleep. Rachel watched her until she disappeared then sighed and went back to her bed. Quinn climbed into her normal tree, overlooking the village and the castle. Rachel didn't sleep that night, looking at the window in hopes that Quinn would return. Quinn sat in her tree, jumping at every footstep she heard until dawn, when she made her way to town to beg for her breakfast. Rachel decided to go for a walk in the forest that morning. Quinn walked back to the forest around midday, a small burned loaf of bread under her arm. She sat under her tree, humming.

Rachel ended up walking around until she tripped and hurt her ankle. Quinn perked up when she heard a clatter in the forest. She stood, drawing her knife and walking to the sound. The princess sat up against a tree, whimpering and placing a hand to her now swollen ankle. As Quinn got closer to the source of the noise she spotted Rachel, "Princess!" She looked up at the sound of Quinn's voice, looking at her with watery eyes. Quinn gave her a small smile, picking up Rachel bridal style, "Shall we get you back to the castle? Get your ankle wrapped?" She pouted and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders while nodding. Quinn hummed Daltonia's anthem again, walking back toward the castle. She nuzzled her nose against Quinn's cheek subconsciously. When Quinn reached the castle gates she was met, yet again, by guards. Two guards took Rachel from her and two apprehended her. Rachel wailed and smacked the guard's shoulder in protest, "Let go of her at once." The guards kept a grip on her, leading her and Rachel to the King. Rachel grumbled the whole way there, not at all pleased with what was happening. The guards threw Quinn to the ground, "Sir we found the princess with this girl."

"Let go of me," she wriggled in the guard's grip and narrowed her eyes at the one who threw Quinn to the ground.

Quinn kneeled, her head down, "Princess. Your ankle." Quinn didn't raise her head as she waited for the king to speak.

"I don't care about my ankle at the moment." she glanced at her father, raising a brow.

The King glanced at Quinn, "Who is this girl?" Quinn didn't raise her head for fear of being recognized.

Rachel bit her lip in thought then blurted out, "Maria, her name is Maria and she was kind enough to bring me here when she found me hurt." The King nodded, "Guards, what have you?" The guards looked at the king, "Sir this is the same girl in the castle last night. Her name's not Maria."

She huffed, "How dare you question me? If I say her name is Maria, then her name is Maria."

The King chuckled, "I trust my guards as well Rachel." Quinn raised her head, standing, "Princess go have your ankle looked at."

"I said I don't care about my ankle at the moment." Rachel crossed her arms.

Quinn sighed, "If you don't I'll tell them my name."

She grumbled under her breath and huffed, "Fine."

"Thank you Princess," Quinn looked at the King, her hazel eyes glinting, "I brought her back. I was hunting in the forest. May I leave?"

The King nodded, "Leave." She sighed of relief when Quinn was dismissed. Quinn left the castle, walking back into town, humming her anthem again, not aware she was being followed by guards. She protested again when she was sent into her room for the rest of the day, looking at the window as she waited for Quinn. Quinn walked back toward the forest edge by the castle, settling her things into the knot in the tree. Rachel decided to take a small nap as she waited for the ex-princess to arrive.

As night fell Quinn climbed back through the Princess' window, humming softly. Rachel stirred awake from her light sleep when she heard a noise then smiled at the sight of the blonde, "You're back"

"I promised I'd come back. I don't break promises," She said with a smile, tensing slightly at the footsteps coming from outside.

Rachel glanced at the door and sighed. "They've been doing that all day..." she frowned and offered Quinn a smaller plate of food than the night before, "I-it's not as much as yesterday but I haven't been able to leave the room."

Quinn smiled softly, "Keep it for yourself. I managed to trade my knife for some bread. Not sure how I'll get meat now but I'll make do."

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry, you can have it, really."

Quinn sighed, taking a small bite of the meat, "Are they afraid I'm going to come back?"

Sighing, she nodded, "Thought I've reassured them plenty of times that everything was fine, of course no one ever listens to me here."

Quinn frowned, "Has your suitor been around lately? I heard he's in town."

She shook her head, "But he's apparently supposed to come by tomorrow." she rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want him to court you say so. Pick a different suitor." Quinn leaned against the wall, sighing when she realized that Rachel wouldn't pick up on her idea.

"I don't want a suitor..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Then what do you want?"

The smaller girl blushed suddenly and glanced around.

"Is that all the answer I get?" Quinn gave her a small sad look.

"If I tell you what I want you won't come back" she frowned.

"I'd always come back. I promise you that," Quinn said quietly, hearing another set of footsteps. She glanced at the door then at Quinn, speaking quietly, "You..."

Quinn's eyes widened, "You hardly know me though."

"I know enough." Quinn smiled, pushing off the wall and walking toward Rachel. She watched Quinn shyly, biting her lip. Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek, "Princess you know what will happen if we're caught together..."

She frowned and shrugged, "Then let's escape - leave this place behind."

Quinn said seriously, "Not until your ankle's healed. I won't have you hurt because of me."

"So much could happen by then, though..." she looked down.

"I'll come by every night. If you change your mind then I'll stop," Quinn reassured her.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Rachel said quickly.

"Then I'll come by until your ankle is healed." Quinn kissed Rachel softly before walking to the window.

Rachel kissed her back then looked at her confused, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the forest. I'm sure you'll be checked on soon," Quinn pointed to the window.

Rachel looked at her, slightly scared, "You'll be back tomorrow?"

"Of course. And everyday until you're healed."

She smiled at that, "Okay... I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn blew a kiss at her, climbing out the window, "Sleep well Princess." Quinn dropped to the ground, jogging to the forest. She slept soundly through the night, a small smile on her face. Quinn still didn't sleep well, the footsteps echoed through the forest all night. She woke up the next morning and glanced at her ankle, frowning when it was still slightly swollen. Quinn walked through the forest, collecting herbs and nuts, wishing she had her knife when she spotted rabbits. Rachel didn't do much that day, only having lunch with her suitor - wishing it was Quinn instead. Quinn walked through town at midevening, accidentally bumping into a tall man who was surrounded by guards, "Oops. Sorry..." The man narrowed his eyes at her and went his own way with the guards trailing around him. Quinn stood, brushing her pants off, "Have a nice evening. I'm assuming you're the princess' suitor, Prince Finn."

He glanced at her and nodded, "That I am."

Quinn smirked at him, "My apologies for her injury. Can you spare a hunting knife though? I'm sure you have so many."

He looked at her for a moment and searched his pocket for a dime, tossing it to her, "Do what you can with that"

Quinn caught the coin, "Wow. A whole dime. Such a generous man." Quinn rolled her eyes and gave the dime to a child who looked like she hadn't eaten in a week, "Go get some bread darling."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He began walking away again.

"You're lucky to have the princess even consider you." Quinn watched him walk away, turning to go toward the castle. Rachel had managed to get some more food than the night before, waiting patiently on her bed. Quinn smiled, climbing through the window, "That suitor of yours is oh so generous."

Her mood lit up as soon as she saw Quinn but quickly turned into confusion at the mention of her suitor, "You met him?"

"I bumped into him in town. Asked him if he had a hunting knife and he gave me a dime," Quinn frowned.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised he even bothered to do that." She sighed, passing Quinn the plate of food.

Quinn smiled at her, "I gave the dime to a little girl..."

She smiled softly at Quinn, "I can't wait until we get to leave."

"Neither can I. Where would we go though?"

Rachel looked at the ceiling dreamily, "A town, far, far away from here where nobody knows either of our names..."

Quinn giggled softly, kissing Rachel's cheek, "Sounds like a plan"

She smiled, "I'm glad we agree"

Quinn didn't hear the door open, Prince Finn stepping in.

Not noticing him, she continued to speak, "I've always wondered what life outside these walls is like."

"It's tougher than you'd think. There's a lot of people going hungry. If I could get my hands on a hunting knife I could help the kids," Quinn wished hopefully.

"I'm sure it's better than this... better than being forced to do things you don't want to do, say things you don't want to say..." Rachel huffed, still not noticing Finn.

Quinn finally feels another presence, "I-It can be at times."

She noticed Quinn's sudden tensed expression and tilted her head, "What?"

Quinn stood, "Someone else is here."

He closed the door behind him and glared, "What's going on here?"

Quinn spun around, "Oh it's the oh so generous Prince Finn. Great."

"Aren't you supposed to be half way out of town by now?" Rachel asked him.

Quinn glared, "I knew I should've borrowed that bow."

Finn glared at Quinn, "I'm not going to ask again, what's going on here?"

Quinn sighed, "I was talking with the Princess. Does it matter to you?"

Finn continued to glare, "Yes it does, how did you get in here?"

Rachel glared back, "That isn't of your concern and I have no obligation to speak to you tonight, so leave."

Quinn tensed, her arms flexing, "Why should I tell you? You have enough money to feed the village and you spared a dime. Which I gave to a starving girl."

"I highly advise you to leave before I have to call my guards." She warned him.

Quinn mistook Rachel's words, "O-Of course..." She headed for the window, sighing.

She furrowed her brows, "What? No, not you, I was talking to him - you stay right here."

Quinn sat on the window sill, watching, "Whatever you say Princess."

She watched Rachel argue with the Prince for a moment before he finally left.

"Looks like my cover's blown..."

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought he had left…"

"It's not your fault Princess." Quinn stood, walking to Rachel.

"Can't we leave now? I don't want anyone to hurt you because of me."

"You aren't healed yet. I'll hide in the forest tomorrow."

Rachel whimpered and curled up into a ball on the bed. Quinn knelt beside Rachel, "Princess. I promise you a few more days of rest and we can leave." She kissed the Princess' forehead.

Rachel looked up, "And you'll stay safe?"

"I'll be safe."


End file.
